


The Neighbours

by Khaelis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: They have been neighbours for two years, but what happens when something unexpected arises?





	

**Author's Note:**

> John Smith AU again, sorry!
> 
> This OS is much longer than what I'm used to writing, but I got carried away (again).
> 
> Most of this is NSFW (borderline PWP, although it does have feelings).
> 
> I hope you'll it, and huge thanks to all the awesome readers who left kudos and comments on my previous works!

Rose groaned in frustration and she dropped her bag and shoes when the doorbell rang. She was already late for her date and she had nor the time nor the patience to deal with bloody door-to-door sellers that would offer their usual crap pressure cookers that were far too expensive. She brushed her hair back and unlocked the latch, ready to spill out the usual _No thank you, not interested, bye_. She opened the door and was greeted by the most delicious of sights.

Hair in a perfect mess as usual, white shirt loosely tucked inside blue suit trousers, thousand-watt smile spread over his handsome features. He somehow reminded her of everything her date of the day wasn’t. Well, not that the bloke was bad or anything, but could someone ever compare to the one and only John Smith? She didn’t think so.

They had been neighbours for two years already. Their formal, neighbour-to-neighbour, relationship had quickly turned into a very unusual friendship. They had learned about each other, that he had successfully passed his doctorate the day he had moved in and had started working at the nearby university, that she worked in a shop for lack of anything better. They knew everything about each other and every subject had already been tackled. They had shared dinners, went to movies, taken walks hand in hand in the park, slouched on the couch for hours on ends when it was rainy.

At first, Rose had thought things would tumble over the romantic side – something she had hoped for until very recently – but he wasn’t of that kind. A brilliant man that seemed to have no interest for these things. And she was fine with it. It didn’t change the fact that she loved listening to him ramble about equations or the movements of planets, that she loved his lame jokes and bubbly nature, that she loved his face and the touch of his hand. That she loved him, purely and simply. Maybe he was just a weird bloke in a suit. But she liked to think it was _her_ weird bloke in a suit.

John waved impatiently and she realized she might have stared at him for longer than necessary.

 

“Hello, neighbour!” he greeted her cheerfully, rocking on the ball of his feet.

 

Rose couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face as he invited himself in – a bad habit she had always found amusing. It meant he was comfortable enough around her to allow himself one or two extra eccentricities, and that was more than fine with her. He picked a mint from her coffee table and went to the cupboard to fetch two flutes. Only then he revealed – with a wink and a grin - the bottle of champagne he had surreptitiously concealed in one of his inner pockets.

She stared at him, hands on her hips as she waited for him to realize she had been about to go out, but the cork had already popped and the glasses were already full.

 

“Care to cancel your rubbish date, Rose Tyler?” he asked, wiggling with eyebrows happily. “Today, we are celebrating!”

“Wait a minute, _Doctor Smith_ ,” she began with a scowl, still accepting the flute she was offered. “How do you know I’ve got a date tonight?”

“Thin walls, good hearing” he beamed unapologetically with a bump on her shoulder. “So, cheers, favourite neighbour!”

 

Their glasses clang together but Rose remained impassive. Sometimes she really thought this man was a secret agent whose sole goal in life was to spy on her and ruin each and every one of her plans. Well, she knew he was just nosy – all while remaining rather discreet about his discoveries, she had to admit. And she quite liked the particular attention he seemed to pay to her, truth be told. Him burying his slanted nose in her private affairs would probably be the closest they got to sharing something deeper than basic friendship. Shame.

 

“What are we celebrating exactly?” Rose asked in defeat, knowing there was no way she’d get to her date in time.

 

John almost choked on his champagne and the smile he had kept as a façade to avoid spilling tears on her carpet faded a little. _Celebrating_ , he thought with a pang of guilt and bitterness. _More like cele-berating myself for having to do this._

 

“Nothing of importance,” he grinned from ear to ear – and even Rose noticed it was too big to be real this time.

 

Something was wrong. She knew him enough and she had become quite the expert when it came to analysing his feelings.

 He took a deep breath and kept his eyes locked on his glass all while fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt. Rose knew something was off. It broke her heart to see the shiny layer of tears coating his eyes and ready to spill over. She took a handkerchief and gently ran the tissue under his eyes, cradling his tight jaw with the palm of her hand.

 

“John, celebrating doesn’t usually mean being on the verge of crying, you know?” she said softly, all disappointment of not going out gone within the blink of an eye.

“I know,” he sighed with a sheepish smile. “It’s just… I think I’m both happy and sad, is all. You know how I am, always need a bit of drama, me.”

“Then what is it?” Rose gently probed as she led him to the couch and they slumped on it together.

 

He shrugged again and ran his index on the edge of the glass, quite unable to look at her. It was supposed to be happy news for him, but knowing it meant leaving the two-year old habits they had shared up to this point made his stomach tie into knots. Leaving Rose appeared to be a much harder feat than expected. It was stupid, because he knew Rose and… Well, he knew she just wanted to be friends. He had grown too fond of her and his slight –no, excessively strong – infatuation was the only thing he came to regret. He should have known better than to fall so hard in love with her. It would have made the announcement easier on him. She wouldn’t even care much, he thought.

 

“I… Tomorrow my lease comes to end. And I’ve saved enough money the past two years to move out and I’ve found something better on the other side of the city.”

“Well, that’s good news, isn’t it?” Rose smiled with a pat on his forearm. “I mean, you already wanted to leave this place the moment you set foot in it.”

 

_That was before I met you and we started sharing daiquiris and dinners. Before I fell in love with you._

John felt his heart clench painfully at her reaction. She didn’t even care in the least. Well, that settled it.

What he didn’t notice was how Rose barely managed to conceal a gasp of shock. John, _leaving_? There must have been something she hadn’t quite understood. Just when she had finally come to accept that she was doing just fine with what they had, despite loving him beyond reason. It wasn’t right for him to end whatever they had just… _Like that_. Yes, she had stopped hoping for something more a while ago, but it didn’t make it any easier. She could do with a platonic relationship with a man that lived next door, but not when this man was moving miles away from her. And he was still her friend. Even that was enough to break her heart.

She suddenly was unable to look at him any longer. The more she looked, the more painful it grew. She should have enjoyed those last precious moments with her perfect neighbour, but the tears pricking at the corner of her own eyes – which she was quick to wipe away, pretending to clean her makeup – made it impossible. He needed to go as soon as possible if she didn’t want to experience a massive break-down in front of him.

 

“I suppose it’s good for me, yes,” John agreed with a small nod.

“Well, shouldn’t you get going then?” she pressed as she stood up to wait for him at the front door. “Lots of packing to do, I imagine. Say goodbye to the other neighbours, do a bit of cleaning-up, yeah? I’d have helped you, you know, but my date…”

“Right, your date.”

 

He barely managed not to huff and straightened his shirt as he joined her at the door. She looked anxious to set him free and he bit his inner cheek to keep his shameful thoughts in check. It wasn’t her fault he was ridiculously jealous. And heart-broken. And a great many other things he didn’t wish to think about in the moment.

 

“Well, goodbye then,” John said sternly, darkness brewing in the pit of his stomach. “I’ll leave you my new coordinates, you know, in case you want us to meet again.”

“Yes, right, of course” she nodded, pinching her lips. “Thanks.”

 

They stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. John cleared his throat and Rose expected him to say something more, anything that would help her swallow her tears and her desperation. But he just reached for the handle with a smile that seemed to hurt his cheeks more than anything else.

Rose wasn’t ready to let him go. Oh, no, she wasn’t. No matter how much she wanted to forget about him, forget he was leaving her behind, forget he would be gone from her life the morning later, she couldn’t let him go. She drew him into a tight hug, much like all the others they had already shared, and it took some time but he eventually encircled her waist with his arms too. She buried her face in the crook of neck and rubbed his back in tight circles, feeling a sob rising in her throat but managing to keep it at bay.

 

“Good luck for your new life, John,” she offered in a mumble. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Rose Tyler.”

 

 John revelled in her sweet scent and the softness of her skin just for a little while longer, to memorize some of the few details he might have missed before. Then he’d be gone. Make this divine torture stop. He gently let go of her waist but she wouldn’t release him. Instead, he had to swallow hard when her lips brushed against his neck down to his pulse point and her teeth lightly grazed his Adam apple.

 

“Sorry, I have no idea what I’m doing,” she offered as an apology, breath not above a whisper. “But please, John. Don’t go.”

 

He wanted to answer, tell her he would stay for as long as she would want him – even though he didn’t quite know if she wanted him at all. He didn’t understand where she wanted to go with this, what she wanted to say, what she was thinking. One moment she was almost chasing him away from her flat, the next she didn’t want him to go. Unsettling, to say the least. And very much unlike Rose Tyler.

 

“What do you mean, _don’t go_?” he asked just as lowly, brushing a strand of blond hair away from her forehead. “You want me to stay a little longer?”

 

She nodded slowly, honey eyes piercing through his to reach the depth of his soul. He held his breath, lungs filled to the point he thought they might explode, heart hammering wildly in his chest. And, with an almost shy smile, her nose brushed against his and her lips pressed delicately against his own, slightly parted because of his shock.

 

“Don’t go,” she repeated against his mouth as her fingers clutched the collar of his shirt.

 

Once his amazement, his stupefaction and his wild hope gave way to what he thought might have been insanity, he kissed her back. How could he resist the feeling of her hands in his hair, of her full lips moving sensually against his, of her skin under his fingers? Impossible.

Rose had no idea what had got into her, but she was glad it had. It might be crazy and she might regret this for the rest of her days, but she was glad it had. She was kissing John Smith, for God’s sake. The handsome, intelligent and nicest bloke she had ever had the chance to meet. Heavens, he was hot. And a good kisser. And so _very_ hot. And she loved him. No concession.

Rose moaned, the feeling of his fingers digging into her hips to draw her closer, his hand on her back pressing her flush against his chest… Maybe this wouldn’t happen again and she was determined to make it last. Their tongues met in a graceful ballet and it was over. She melted. The taste of him sent her insides twirling in a wild tornado of emotions and made her core crumble into tiny particles of heavenly desire.

John growled in an almost animalistic fashion. He wanted to reign his feelings but his barriers exploded as Rose kissed him senseless. Everything he had tried to keep at bay turned into a tight coil of arousal and it didn’t take long for his boxers to feel uncomfortable. What did he expect, with such brilliant snogging with this wonderful woman? It wasn’t the first time his body betrayed the feelings he held close at heart for her. Except it usually was in the privacy of his own flat, not here, hips so close his cheeks burnt with the shameful knowledge that she probably, more likely surely, felt his growing erection against her hipbone.

 

“Rose, I…” he wheezed through his teeth.

“Don’t go,” she murmured again. “Not now.”

 

He was more than willing to abide by those words. And she meant them, given how her hand dropped to his crotch and her fingers brushed ever so slightly against the bulge in his trousers.

 

“God, Rose, you’re driving me mad.”

 

Mad with desire, mad with want, mad with the need to claim this beautiful, delicious woman as his. Too mad. His whole body buzzed with energy and his moves got frantic. Their kiss turned heated in a matter of seconds, tongues battling to get the upper hand and teeth clashing against each other, hands groping whatever parcel of clothes or skin they met, tangling into locks of hair or scratching their way up and down bodies that longed to be touched. Heavy breaths mingled and melodious moans fused into the sweetest of music to their ears.

 

“John, do you want this?” Rose managed to ask between uneven and short gulps of air.

 

His only answer was a quick bite on her lower lip and he pushed her against the door. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up against the wooden panel, tongues and lips still waging a war none of them quite wanted to win. He made sure to press his now full hardness against her lower belly to let her know that, yes, he wanted this, more than anything he had ever wished for in his life.

Rose gasped when his teeth grazed the tender spot at the junction of her shoulder and his fingers went to unbutton her blouse with a sudden urgency. When the buttons opposed too much resistance – probably because his hands were shaking way too much for such a task – he simply ripped the white garment open. Rose sucked in a gasp when his lips trailed down from her neck to her lace-covered breasts. That man had the ability to set her skin on fire with the simplest touch and her every nerve was left ablaze when he pulled on the cups of her bra to run his hot tongue around her nipple.

John felt himself straining harder against his trousers and struggled to keep his hips still. Rose was precariously balancing herself on the tip of her right toes while his leg propped her up against the door. He wished there was anything he could to relieve some of his ache, but Rose would come first. She always would.

Of course, it didn’t help much that she was shamelessly rutting against his thigh, and his cock twitched when he felt the definite heat even through their layers of clothing. She threw her head back with a moan and her fingers tugged on his tousled fringe as he pinched and sucked and licked every one of her most erogenous patches of skin on her heaving chest. He loved the feeling of her under his fingertips and under his tongue, the sweet, heady taste of her body, the way goose bumps rose on her skin when he traced the curves of her perfect silhouette.

If he had known this would feel this good, he might have given up to the temptation long ago.

 

“Legs around me,” he grunted, grabbing her by the thighs and lifting her higher up.

 

She complied and the pace of her heart grew wild when she realized what he was about to do. His long fingers ghosted over the skin of her thigh and he bunched her skirt up to her waist. She went searching for his mouth with parted lips, breath short and laboured, but his teeth sunk into her throat and grazed a path down to her breasts. Her nails dug into the skin of the small of his back while the other hand struggled to find purchase on the door behind her – although he seemed to be quite the expert to hold her in place.

 

“Oh my God,” Rose drew a sharp breath in.

 

She had to close her eyes and clench her teeth when his fingertips finally pressed against her heated flesh through her knickers, her cheeks burning with shame – it was utterly embarrassing to be this wet this soon and she was sure her undergarments were already soaked. But his movements were hesitant. Rose felt his discomfort and kissed his forehead, a tinge of worry gnawing at her insides.

 

“Second thoughts?” she breathed deeply, his slightly sweaty strands of hair tickling her nose.

“No, this is… Am I going too fast?”

“John Smith, I’ve wanted this for months, so just shut it and touch me already.”

 

Rose cried out when he pushed the offending knickers aside – and probably ripped a seam or two in the process – and his index ran through her slick folds and brushed against her swollen clit. He muffled a moan in the crook of her neck as two of his fingers unceremoniously disappeared into her opening, amazed to find it already dripping with hot juices. His knees buckled under him and she yelped in delight, the movement causing his fingers to delve even deeper inside her and hit a particularly sensitive area.

John found it almost impossible to focus on the task – quite literally – at hand when all he could feel was her delicate heat under his touch, the tight bud rolling under the tip of his thumb, her small, soft hands slipping under his shirt to scratch against the thin layer of hair on his chest and his nipples. He had never noticed how this particular area could send so much jolts of shameful pleasure straight to his crotch. Interesting discovery. His wrist ached but oh, how good it felt to pump his fingers in her most intimate Eden and be rewarded with such lewd and melodious sounds transported in the waves of her sexy voice. Much too sexy.

 

“Rose,” he rasped with an inelegant wail. “Oh, sweet mercy.”

 

Rose, despite being blinded and out of her mind with pleasure, had felt his desperation. Her hand managed to trail a path down his taut abs to his belt and unbuckled it with a dexterity she thought to be unachievable at this moment. A low moan, both of pleasure and frustration, fell down her lips when he hit a spot she had just discovered existed and her fingers met an unwilling button. Moves frantic and back scratching against the door under his assault, the bloody button finally gave up and the fly followed. She wasted no time diving avid fingers in his boxers and grabbed his hard length. The tip was already moist under her thumb and the velvety member twitched wildly as she spread the moisture and gave him a few, slow pumps.

 

John’s rhythm faltered, a weird noise rising in the back of his throat and his hips bucking wildly against hers.

 

“I can’t… I want…” he stuttered, stars flying before his eyes when her delicate fingers grasped him even tighter. “We need to move this.”

 

Rose gave him a look full of longing and love as he gently put her down on the floor, his weak knees unable to hold her anymore.  She quivered in disappointment when his fingers slipped out of her and was about to take him by the hand and lead him into her bedroom. But his lips decided otherwise, and dropped a line of wet kisses down her body, hands feverishly tugging on her skirt that fell to her ankles. Her knickers quickly followed and her hands tangled in his hair when his hot and irregular breath enveloped her intimacy in the most sensual of ways.

John breathed in deeply, her intoxicating scent filling his nostrils and the pull on his scalp overloading his every sensation. His cock throbbed with want, painful against the seam of his trousers. He couldn’t help it and palmed himself through his boxers. He almost failed to keep his hand still, but he knew that any other form of contact would have him tumbling over the edge. He needed to focus on Rose anyway. He wanted nothing more to make her see the stars, he was just happy to ride there with her.

 His tongue pressed against her clit and licked its way down to her opening, the enticing flavour exploding on his taste buds. If the mewls reaching his ears were any indication, he wasn’t doing as bad as he had expected.

 

“John, please, more,” she begged, toes curling in her shoes and nails digging into the door.

 

His nose brushed against her soft patch of curls as his tongue kept exploring, prodding and poking everywhere to find what made her yield to his assault. Nips on thighs, fingers tracing her outer lips, tip of tongue gliding through her folds. It didn’t take long before she was shaking with want and she begged again, for his fingers, for more pressure, for anything that would help her building pleasure unleash.

John would have gladly make her wait longer, but his own arousal made it quite clear he wouldn’t last if he kept torturing her.

 

“You taste so good,” he murmured, licking his mouth shining with her fluids. “Could eat you out all night long.”

“Please John, no more teasing.”

 

And so he stopped teasing. Three of his fingers found their way inside her and his lips closed around her clit, sucking hard. Rose’s breath got caught in her throat at the sudden surge of sensation setting her every nerve on fire and the coil that had been tightening for torturously long minutes finally snapped. Her hips rolled under wave after wave of uncontrollable pleasure and the force of her orgasm left her panting for a long moment as John’s fingers and mouth gradually came to a stop, accompanying her through the aftermath.

 

“God that was…” she told him as her breath finally evened out.

“Bedroom?” he asked as he wiped his mouth with the back on his hand.

“Now.”

 

Her shoes and clothes were quickly abandoned on the floor, John picked her up in his arms and she rolled her legs around his slim waist. His erection felt so hard against the soft skin of her thigh, she was rather amazed by the effect their activity had had on him and how much self-control he must have mustered not to spill in his pants.

He strutted to the bedroom and laid her down gently on the soft duvet, but gentle didn’t seem to cut it for her anymore. She divested him of his shirt while he toed his shoes and socks off and slid his trousers and boxers down. Rose quickly took off her remaining bra and stared in awe at him. He was everything she loved in a man. Perfectly shaped body and an aura of power that somehow contrasted with his leanness. She didn’t get much time to admire him as he quickly pushed her back on the mattress and fitted his body close to her.

 

“I want you so much, Rose,” he whispered in her ear before kissing her full lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

John grunted loudly when her hand reached between their bodies to grasp his raging hard-on, slipping the tip through her folds. His hips bucked and his cock settled at her entrance, but he wanted to be sure she wanted this. Rose gripped his butt tightly and bit down on his jaw when he hesitated.

 

“I want you too, John. So bad. Please?” she asked softly, trailing her fingers down his sideburns.

“No objection,” he groaned as he rose on his forearms and his tip nudged at her entrance.

 

Rose lifted her hips a little and they both yelped in unison when he finally thrust forward, filling her to the hilt. Rose crossed her feet in the small of his back as he began pumping in and out of her and dropping kisses on her clavicle whenever the cries of pleasure escaping his mouth stopped for long enough. The loud slap of skin against skin, the moist sounds of the wet kisses they exchanged and the low growls of bliss rising whenever hot spots were hit remained unheard by the both of them. Only the communicative passion, the love transpiring through every move and the heat emanating from their synchronous bodies mattered. It was both violent and peaceful, the harshness of their love making counterbalanced by a gentle brush of lips, a sweet murmur of love in an ear, a shared feeling of completion.

Rose felt like John was the puzzle piece that has always been missing in her life. The one thing, the one being that made her fell whole. They fitted perfectly.

John had never felt this good in his whole life. Pressed against her beautiful body, limbs entwining with hers and boiling heat pooling in his lower abdomen as he relished the pleasure of sharing such an intimate moment with the women he loved. It was amazing.

 

“I love you,” Rose breathed against the slick skin of shoulder. “God, I love you.”

 

John felt a surge of pride and arousal when the meaning of her words got clear in his haze. He grabbed her hips with a possessive growl and soon Rose found herself on all-four, his hips forcefully slamming against her rear as he thrust harder, deeper.  She mewled in ecstasy when his hand reached around and the tip of his fingers rubbed in tight circles against her clit. The pleasure she received increased tenfold and her face fell into the pillow as she more than readily let her body react to the onslaught of his powerful thrusts.

John bit his lips and his brow furrowed, trying to hold back the inevitable for as long as possible. Watching his cock disappear in her clinging heat had to be the most erotic sight he had ever witnessed. His fingers dug in her rounded bum when he felt the stir in his neither region. He increased his pace and Rose tried to warn him with a slap on the thigh that it wouldn’t be long before she would have to let the waves of pleasure crash. Just a moment later, she cried out with a high-pitched voice he had never heard before and he felt the delicious clench of her inner muscles around his cock.

 

“Oh God, oh God,” he rasped loudly.

 

A few thrusts later, he slammed home one last time with a sound he would have been unable to describe and he spilled his seeds inside her with a feeling of utter felicity. He remained still for a minute, trying to catch his breath and let the knowledge of what they had just done sink in. The most incredible sex he had had in his whole life. It was only when Rose reached behind to rub his thigh that he realized the position she was in – as enticing and bloody beautiful it was – must have been quite uncomfortable.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered in the suddenly too silent room.

 

He withdrew his softening length from her and made a quick job of cleaning the dripping fluids with his shirt. Rose had already collapsed on bed ad he joined her, taking her in his arms as she snuggled close to his chest with a sigh of contentment. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her blond hair and breathed in the sweet peach scent. His body relaxed slowly but he wouldn’t give in to the temptation to sleep.

Rose had said she loved him. After so long, this was coming close to being a miracle. She had never expressed such a feeling before this day. He had always supposed he was the one to create an awkward sexual tension whenever they shared some time together – because _he_ definitely was infatuated. He had always believed to make her uneasy when he was a little too forward.

He wasn’t going to lie, he had always wanted her and would have done anything to get to her. It was just that she hadn’t seemed to want anything more than friendship, so he had dropped the case. No use chasing after wild dreams.

But she loved him. She had said so, hadn’t she? Doubt crept back to the forefront of his mind. Maybe she had just said that on the spur of the moment. He needed to be sure.

 

“Rose,” he breathed out. “What you said…”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have,” came her answer, muffled against his chest.

 

His heart freefell in his ribcage and he swallowed hard to chase the ball rising in his throat – to no avail. Right. Of course. What was he expecting? He wanted to excuse himself and run away. He felt angry with himself. Stupid him. How could he have believed for one second she had meant it? A deep sigh escaped his mouth and despite the warmth of her body and the heat surrounding them, he felt cold. So cold.

 

“John?” Rose said after planting a kiss on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know that’s not what you wanted to hear.”

“Then why? Why would you tell me something like this?” he scowled through his heavy disappointment and sorrow.

“Because…”

 

She took a deep breath and freed herself from his hold to look at him straight in the eyes.

 

“Because I wanted you to know how I feel about you before you left. Tell you how much I love you even if you don’t love me back. I know I shouldn’t have told you that. I know this might ruin… Whatever it is we have going on. But I can’t hide it from you anymore, and I thought telling you might alleviate the pain. Allow me to move on when you’re gone.”

 

John gaped at her, her words echoing in a cacophony of sounds and syllables against his skull as he struggled to put the meaning together. Wait. This wasn’t right. It didn’t make sense. Why would she apologize for loving him? Things didn’t add up.

 

“You… Love me?” he blinked, like he usually did when he didn’t understand something.

“I do love you, John,” she replied softly, a blush rising on her cheeks. “I have for… A long time. I’m sorry for admitting this. I know you don’t really do relationships like that, but… Can we still be friends?”

“I’m afraid we can’t,” he shrugged with a wide smile, deliriously happy. “However, I’d love for you to be my... Girlfriend? Nah that word is rubbish, can’t carry the weight of what I actually feel for you. But it’ll have to do until we find something better. Unless you think two whole years of dates might be enough for me to propose, but then this will have to wait until tomorrow.”

 

Rose stared at him, lips parted in shock. Way too much information to process. He loved her too. Wait, had he just suggested he might propose to her? And he loved her. And he wanted to propose. Was this really John Smith in her bed?

John brushed a finger against the cute tip of her nose with a giggle and it brought her back from her journey in the depth of her mind.

He wiped the surprise from her face with a deep kiss, one hand tangling in her blond locks while the other cupped her cheek. Rose moaned again as their tongues met with a gentleness that greatly contrasted with their wild snogging session from earlier. John tried to pour as much love as he could through this kiss, to make it special, make it unforgettable, make it the start of something new. Their bodies melted into each other again, but only because they craved each other, longed to be held as close as possible. This display of affection and feelings made them feel more naked than ever in the dim light of the room, but it didn’t matter. They were together. Just the two of them.

John suddenly felt the spark for a brilliant idea ignite somewhere in the fog of his glee and trailed a short path of kisses to her ear.

 

“Move in with me,” he offered in a whisper. “Maybe we can start from there, what do you think?”

“You’re still John Smith, right?” she asked with a grin, resting her forehead against his.

“Do you want me to talk about how Newton’s theory about the energy released by a moving object was wrong and the formulas Einstein came up with to fix it?”

“Nope, I’m fine, thank you _Doctor_ ,” she giggled merrily. “So, yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I’ll move in with you. Just promise me nothing will change between us. Except the awesome sex. We definitely have some catch up to do regarding that particular matter.”

“Oh, Rose Tyler, _that_ is a promise I can definitely keep.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
